Mariage arranger
by Yaoi-Sasunaru-et-autres
Summary: Naruto apprend un matin qu'il va devoir se marier avec le prince du pays du feu. Yaoi Sasu/Naru et plus si affinité.


Titre : Mariage arranger

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi...snif...

J'ai essayé de corriger un maximum de faute, et j'ai relus ce texte plus d'une vingtaines de fois à le vitesse un mot par seconde. Donc, si il reste des fautes, je suis vraiment désoler, mais je ne penses pas pouvoir faire mieux. Et si certaines fautes se répètent trop, dites les moi, ça m'aiderais beaucoup.

Ça se passe au temps des rois, mais c'est un monde parallèle. Donc vous ne étonnez pas si je parle d'objet moderne.

Bonne lecture à tous!

**Dans le château du Pays de l'eau**

Un jeune prince de 15 ans aux cheveux blonds et au yeux bleus, trainassait au lit les couvertures remonter jusque sous les yeux. Il n'était pas vraiment endormis, il somnolait simplement. Son grand lit, qui pouvait au moins contenir trois ou quatre personnes, était très confortable. Les couvertures chaudes et moelleuses, l'incitaient à ne pas bouger.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, quelqu'un le dérangea en toquant à la porte. Le prince émit un grognement et se cacha plus sous les couvertures, ne laissant apparaître qu'une touffe de cheveux. La personne re frappa, mais n'entendant aucune réponse, elle ouvrit la porte.

**-Jeune prince, vous êtes encore au lit! Ce n'est pas raisonnable! rouspéta la personne.**

**-Hum...encore 5 minutes..hum... marmonna le garçon.**

**-Non! Il est déjà tard et votre père vous demande! Alors, levez-vous immédiatement! Ordonna-t-il.**

**-D'accord...Iruka...Répondit le prince en s'étirant.**

Il se leva péniblement en se frottant les yeux. Il tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain, qui était adjacente à sa chambre, où il se lava, puis s'habilla d'un simple kimono orange avec une spirale rouge dans le dos, et une ceinture de la même couleur. Il ressortit plein d'énergie.

Iruka, le domestique personnel du prince, l'attendait adossé à coter de la porte. Il était âgé de 30 ans, brun et coiffé d'une queue de cheval. Ces yeux étaient de la même couleur que ces cheveux et il avait une cicatrise sur le nez. Il était très gentil et patient avec lui. Il s'occupait du petit prince depuis qu'il avait 15 ans, c'est à dire, depuis le moment où il est nés. Il aidait sa mère dans les différentes tâches. il le surveillait et le réprimandait, lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise.

**- Iruka, dis, dis dis, je peux aller prendre le petit déjeuner, avant d'aller voir papa? Demanda-t-il surexcité.**

**- Non, on l'a déjà fait assez attendre! Répondit-il calmement.**

**- S'il te plait... supplia-t-il en faisant des yeux façon chat potté.**

**- Non! ton père t'attend et c'est urgent! Gronda-t-il.**

**- C'est pas juste...bouda-t-il.**

Iruka le poussa gentiment hors de la chambre, le menant jusqu'au Bureau du roi, en passant par un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers. Ce château était un vrai labyrinthe. D'ailleurs étant petit, le prince c'était plusieurs fois perdus en cherchant son papa ou en jouant avec son grand frère. Mais ça, c'était il y a longtemps. Maintenant, il connaissait le château par cœur, ou presque.

Arrivé devant la porte, il toqua, puis attendit la réponse avant d'entrer. Le Roi, Minato Uzumaki, Belle Homme d'à peine 38 ans, Blond au yeux bleu, était assis à son bureau entrain de signer des papiers . Il avait relevé la tête en voyant son fils entrer dans la pièce, lui offrant un beau sourire.

**- Ohayo papa! Salua le prince.**

**- Mon roi! Dit Iruka en s'inclinant respectueusement.**

**- Bonjour Naruto, bien dormis? Demanda son père.**

**- Ouiiiiii! Répondit joyeusement.**

**- Et toi, Iruka, ça n'as pas été trop dur de le tirer du lit? Questionna le roi, en riant légèrement.**

**- Vous connaissez bien votre fils, il est irrécupérable! Ria le domestique.**

**- Pas gentil! Bouda le petit prince.**

Le roi rit devant la bouille de son fils, se leva et le prit dans ces bras. Puis le lâcha.

**- Bien! Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses! Commença le roi. Naruto assis toi et Iruka peux-tu nous laisser, je t'expliquerais plus tard!**

**- Bien! Dit Iruka avant de s'incliner une nouvelle foi et de quitter la pièce.**

**- Papa, que se passe-t-il? C'est pas grave au moins? S'inquiéta Naruto.**

**- Et bien tu risques de mal le prendre, mais écoutes moi entièrement avant de dire quoi que se soit!**

**- Ok! répondis le prince.**

il était un peu inquiet. Juste le fais que son père est dit ''tu risques de mal le prendre'' le stressait. De plus, c'était la première foi que son père lui parlais seul à seul à son bureau. D'habitude, il ne faisait jamais sortir Iruka.

**- Bon, je vais être directe! Tu as étés fiancé! Lâcha son père d'une traite.**

**- Pardon? C'est une blague? **

Au bout d'une heure d'explication, Naruto sortit du bureau, tous peuno, la tête basse, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Iruka le regarda, se demandant, ce qui se passait pour qu'il est perdus son énergie. Le blond se tourna vers Iruka et sans lever les yeux, il lui dit de rentrer, dans le bureau et que son père voulait lui parler.

Le petit prince, se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère. Il entra sans frapper.

Elle était assise sur une chaise, entrain de lire. Elle avait de long cheveux roux, des yeux magnifiquement bleus, elle était vraiment très belle. Son nom était Kuchina. Elle était douce et aimante, toujours prête à faire des câlins à ces fils ou son mari.

Trop absorbée dans sa lecture, elle ne remarqua pas son fils entrer, ni s'approcher. Elle sursauta en sentant quelque chose sur ses cuisses. Elle leva son livre pour voir ce que c'était.

Naruto s'était mis à genou, à coter de sa mère et avait poser ses mains et sa tête sur ses cuisses, comme il le faisait à chaque foi qu'il était triste ou en manque d'affection.

**- Tu as appris la nouvelle, mon cœur? Dit elle doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.**

**- Viiiii! Répondit-il avec une voix mi-enfantine mi-triste.**

**- Écoutes mon chérie, Ne t'en fais pas, tous se passera bien! Le consola-t-elle.**

Elle ouvrit les bras et Naruto s'y glissa puis partit voir son frère. Ils étaient très fusionnel, malgré la différence d'ages. Il avait 22 ans et avait de long cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus comme lui et son père. Son nom était Deidara. Konan une belle femme de 21 ans aux cheveux et aux yeux bleus, était sa fiancée.

Naruto arriva devant la porte de la chambre de son grand frère et toqua. C'est une voix féminine qui répondit. Le petit prince entra et soupira. Ces deux flemmards étaient encore au lit, alors qu'il était 11H. Mais il ne dormais pas. Enfin, pour Deidara c'était pas sûr, il était dans les bras de sa chéri et avait les yeux à moitiés fermés.

**- Bonjour Naruto! Salua-t-elle.**

**- B-Bonjours! Répondit Naruto.**

**- Tu es venus pour nous faire sortir du lit c'est ça! Rie Konan.**

**- Euh...non...je voulais juste parler! Répondit-il avec un ton légèrement triste.**

À l'entente du ton de la voix de son cadet, Deidara se redressa, se mit sur le dos et fit signe à son frère de se poser sur lui. Naruto ne se fit pas prier. Il s'allongea sur son frère, séparé par la couverture, la tête sur son torse ainsi que ses mains. Deidara referma un de ses bras sur son dos et de sa main libre, il lui caressait la tête. Konan s'était rapproché et avait son bras droit sur celui de son fiancé.

**- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? Questionna Dei.**

**- Je suis fiancé... Répondit son jeune frère.**

**- Fiancé! À Qui? Demanda l'aîné surprit**

**- Au fils cadet du roi du pays du feu, Sasuke Uchiwa! Répondit Naruto**

**-Quoi? Mais...Les parents veulent te marier à un mec! Deidara était choquer.**

**- Le roi du pays du feu veut une alliance avec notre pays et je ne sais pas pour quel raison, mais il a choisit un mariage, au lieu d'un traité. Et comme nous avons pas de sœur et que lui n'a pas de fille, il m'a choisit. Père n'était pas d'accord au début, mais après avoir réfléchit, il a accepté, parce que c'était Bénéfique pour le pays. Expliqua le blond.**

**- Mon pauvre 'tit Naru, tu te retrouves emmêles dans une affaire politique! Le plein Konan. En plus devoir te marier à lui! Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance...mais bon, il est ultra beau, ça compense un peu. Par contre à cause de ça, plus de la moitié des princesses et des bourgeoises de tous les pays, veulent se fiancé à lui et toutes ces furies vont t'en vouloir! Continua-elle.**

**- Je suis mort...**

Naruto pâlit et se resserra contre son frère qui referma encore plus son bras sur lui, pour le rassurer un peu.

**- Mais non, il te protègera peu être, mais le connaissant, j'ai des doutes. Dit la bleu, ce qui ne rassura pas Naruto.**

**- Tu le connais? Demanda Le blond.**

**- Oui, son frère ainé, Itachi est un pote à moi! Si Sasuke n'assume pas le rôle de te protéger de toutes les furies stupides qui n'en veulent cas sa beauté et son argent, il t'aidera lui! Le rassura-t-elle.**

**- T'en mieux!... En plus je vais devoir passer 3 mois avec lui, au pays du feu, pour qu'on fasse connaissance. Sasuke, il est comment? Questionna le petit prince.**

**- Et bien, il est très froid et distant, même avec ses potes. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, souris encore plus rarement et les seuls rire qu'il lâche son sadique. Il est plutôt arrogant, sûr de lui, mais pourtant calme, on ne sait jamais se qu'il pense vraiment. Il n'aime pas les gens qui lui tournent autour que pour sa beauté, qui crient comme des hystériques et sont des excités. Il est très intelligent et fort en tout type de combat, que se soit à l'épée ou autres. Il aime monter à cheval et faire de longue promenade seul, il danse aussi très bien. Et malheureusement pour toi, je crois qu'il n'est pas très affectueux, donc tu vas devoir te passer de câlin! Renseigna-t-elle à Naruto.**

**- Pas de câlin!ouinn...pleura Naruto.**

**- T'en fais pas, je suis sûr que Mikoto sa mère sera disposée à te chouchouter. Le rassura-t-elle.**

**- Ouf...souffla le blondinet.**

**- Ah là là...murmura Deidara. Qu'est ce que tu deviendrais sans câlin, ni nourriture?**

**- Merci Dei, tu viens de me faire penser que j'ai pas manger ce matin! Dit-il en se levant de sur son frangin. Attention petit biscuit, j'arrives! cria-t-il en courant vers les cuisines.**

****

C'était la nuit, Naruto était dans son lit à penser. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop stressé pour le lendemain.

Et dire, que son fiancé n'avait pas été mit au courant. Il ne le saura que quand Naruto serrait présenter à lui, c'est à dire demain soir.

Le blond espérait qu'il ne serrait pas en colère et qu'il accepterait le mariage sans rechigner. C'est vrai, Naruto n'était pas non plus ravis de se mariage arranger, mais c'était son devoir et il devait le faire, que ça lui plaise ou non.

De plus, il était sur qu'il n'y aurait aucun amour entre eux. Parce que de 1) ils sont tous les deux des garçons, de 2) il n'était pas affectueux et de 3) c'était un antisocial, qui n'aimait pas le bruit et était plutôt calme. Naruto lui était un hyperactif ou presque, il sautait partout, mangeait comme quatre, était bruyant et adorait les câlins. Tous les séparait ou presque. Naruto montait aussi à cheval très bien. Mais par contre, il détestait se battre. Il avait quand même apprit à se défendre un minimum. Quant à Danser, il était du genre à trébucher sur les pieds de sa partenaire et finir le cul parterre.

Naruto se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, le sommeille ne venait décidément pas. Quand un chat tigré roux se coucha à ces coter. Il caressa doucement le poil soyeux de son compagnon, qui ronronnait bruyamment.

**- Qu'est ce que je vais faire sans toi, Biscuit? Lui dit Naruto doucement.**

Le chat lui répondit par un bruit étrange, entre le miaulement et le ronronnement. Naruto, détendu trouva enfin le sommeille et plongea dans ses rêves.

Le lendemain matin, à 7H, Naruto se fit tirer du lit par un miaulement sonore à l'oreille. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Biscuit.

**- Bonjour! le salua-t-il en caressant son poil roux**

Le chat frotta sa tête contre celle de son maitre tout en ronronnant. Il le regarda ensuite dans les yeux et émit un autre miaulement.

**- D'accord, je vais te donner à manger, mais d'abord, laisses moi m'habiller! Dit-il en se levant.**

Naruto s'étira et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Le chat le suivit, y rentra aussi et sauta à coter du lavabo.

**- Hey pervers! Sort de la! Lui ordonna Naruto.**

Le chat ne bougea pas et miaula.

**- Bon d'accord tu peux rester! Se résigna Naruto, séduit par la mimi bouille de son p'tit chat. De tout façon, pendant trois moi on ne va pas se voir! Continua-t-il.**

Naruto se fit couler un bain, se déshabilla, et plongea dans l'eau chaude. Tout en pensant à aujourd'hui, toute cette histoire le stressait. Qu'allait-il faire une foie rendus au château? Comment devait-il se comporter?

Naruto ayant finit de se laver, il sortit du bain en s'habillant d'un pantalon noir et d'un haut orange. Il sortit ensuite de la salle de bain, puis de sa chambre, pour se diriger vers la cuisine pour donner à manger au petit affamé qui le suivait. Quand se fut fait, il alla prendre son petit dej' lui aussi. Son père était déjà dans la salle à manger.

**- Et bien mon fils, aujourd'hui tu as réussi à te lever seul! fit son père légèrement surprit.**

**- Non, c'est Biscuit qui m'a fait sortir du lit! Répondit Naruto**

**- Je me disais aussi! Rie Minato.**

Naruto ne répondit pas, se contentant de manger son repas sans entrain.

**- Ne fais pas cette tête, Naruto, s'il te plais! Supplia le roi.**

**- Désoler, c'est juste que je stresses et j'ai pas envi d'y allé! Expliqua le prince.**

**- excuse moi...**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas, je suis prince, c'est mon devoir! Le coupa-t-il.**

**- Naruto...soupira-t-il**

le petit déjeuner se finit dans le calme, sans un autre mot prononcé. Naruto mangeait sans appétit ces tartines, jetant de temps en temps, un regard triste à son père.

Ensuite, vint l'heure fatidique où il devait partir. Les domestiques avaient déjà envoyer ces affaires au pays du feu. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour Naruto de repousser un peu plus le voyage. Ils avaient aussi préparé un carrosse. Le prince devait se rendre seul au pays du feu, pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas, même Iruka ne l'accompagnait pas.

Deidara, Konan, Kushina, Iruka et Minato étaient avec lui au porte du palais pour dire en revoir au prince.

Une foie les câlins et les bisous terminés, Naruto monta dans le carrosse tiré par 4 magnifique chevaux blanc, il s'assit sur un des sièges et le cocher fit avancer les chevaux, d'abord au trop, puis au galop.

Naruto laissait derrière lui pour quelques mois, sa famille, son chat, toutes ses habitudes et tous ses repères. Il versa quelques larmes.

Il avait rêver d'une autre vie, où il aurait put se marier par amour, tout comme son frère. Mais quand on est le Prince cadet, qu'on a pas de don pour le combat et qu'on a aucune chance de monter sur le trône, on devait servir le peuple d'une autre façon. Dans son cas, un mariage forcer avec un prince inconnu, d'un pays où il n'avait jamais mit les pieds, pour faire une alliance entre pays.

Il se dit qu'une nouvelle vie allait commencer pour lui, qu'elle soit heureuse ou malheureuse.


End file.
